prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL 73rd Anniversary Show
|venue = Arena Mexico |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = 17,000 |lastevent = Homenaje a Dos Leyendas 2006 |nextevent = Sin Piedad 2006 }} The CMLL 73rd Anniversary Show was a professional wrestling major show event produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) that took place on September 29, 2006 in Arena Mexico, Mexico City, Mexico. The show consisted of six matches, with the main event being a Lucha de Apuestas, mask vs. mask match between Místico and Black Warrior. It also featured five Six-man tag team matches, including the final match in a tournament for the vacant CMLL World Trios Championship. The event commemorated the 73rd anniversary of CMLL, the oldest professional wrestling promotion. in the world. The anniversary show is CMLL's biggest show of the year, their Super Bowl event. The 73rd anniversary show was transmitted live on Pay-Per-View, something only a few anniversary shows before this one had been. Background The event featured six professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. Results *Dark Angel, Lady Apache and Marcela defeatd La Amapola, Hiroka and Princesa Sujei in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (5:45) *Alex Koslov, Averno and Mephisto defeated El Felino, El Sagrado and Último Dragón in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (11:34) :*First fall: Alex Koslov forced El Felino to submit (4:45) :*Second fall: Último Dragón pinned Alex Koslov (9:13) :*Third fall: Averno pinned El Felino, Mephisto pinned El Sagrado (11:34) *Blue Panther, Dos Caras, Jr. and Rey Bucanero defeated Kenzo Suzuki, Marco Corleone and Olímpico in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (18:37) :*First fall: Corleone pinned Bucanero, Olímpico pinned Panther (7:02) :*Second fall: Blue Panther forced Kenzo Suzuki to submit (15:19) :*Third fall: Dos Caras, Jr. pinned Marco Corleone (18:37) *Dr. Wagner, Jr., Groon XXX and Negro Casas defeated Los Perros del Mal (Damián 666, Halloween and Mr. Águila) in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (12:37) :*First fall: Dr. Wanger, Jr. pinned Mr. Águila (9:37) :*Second fall: Damián 666 was disqualified (12:37) *''Los Guerreros del Infierno'' (Atlantis, Tarzan Boy and Último Guerrero) defeated Los Perros del Mal (Perro Aguayo, Jr. and Héctor Garza) and Shocker in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match for the vacant CMLL World Trios Championship (13:17) :*First fall: Héctor Garza pinned Atlantis (7:12) :*Second fall: Atlantis forced Perro Aguayo, Jr. to submit (11:01) :*Third fall: Tarzan Boy pinned Shocker, Último Guerrero pinned Héctor Garza (13:17) *Místico defeated Black Warrior in a Lucha de Apuesta mask vs. mask match. (17:30) :*First fall: Black Warrior forced Místico to submit (0:26) :*Second fall: Místico pinned Black Warrior (1:04) :*Third fall: Místico forced Black Warrior to submit (17:30) External links * at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2006 pay-per-view events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre pay-per-view events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre Anniversary